Justice
by lindsay77
Summary: After Nikolas goes missing, Sam takes matters into her own hands to clear Jason's name. WARNING: SMUT!


Sam sat in a chair in the dark waiting for her cousin to return. It had been almost a month since the Nurses Ball. Almost a month since Nikolas had faked his own death. From the moment he was legally declared dead, Sam knew he was alive. There was no body. How could someone be dead if you didn't even have a body? Sam shook her head at the actions the police had taken during this entire investigation, if you could call it that. Jordan was no different then all of the rest. The second Jason was made a suspect, she put all her effort into proving it true. Sam would never forget the day that Jordan and Nathan West showed up at their home, and in front of their 4 year old son, arrested him. Danny was terrified at the sight of his father being taken away from him.

Sam closed her eyes and fought off her tears as she heard her baby's cry for his daddy. Jason told Sam to stay with Danny and make sure he was ok and that he would call Diane. Sam decided right there and then that Jordan had just made the biggest mistake of her life. And she was going to make sure that she paid. Jason was released on bail and ever since then they had been working diligently in trying to find evidence that proved Jason innocent. But Jason didn't know that she had called Spinelli and asked him to look into Nikolas's disappearance. She told him that she was convinced he was still alive and this might be the only way to prove Jason's innocence. Spinelli had worked hard at trying to find him but kept coming up empty. Until yesterday.

She had gotten the call while Jason was out at the park with Danny and Jake. Spinelli had found him. The son of a bitch was still alive just like she thought. But he had made the stupid mistake of going back to Greece. He had changed his name but the dumbass left a paper trail. He called and gave her his address and she made him promise that if Jason called he would tell him nothing. Spinelli didn't like lying to his mentor but he knew that Jason would follow Sam and he was not allowed to leave Port Charles let alone the country. He agreed to keep quiet. Sam left immediately. She wanted this over and done with so that Jason and her could move on with their lives. And they had a lot to look forward to. She left Jason a note saying something had come up and she had to leave. She told him to trust her and that she would be back in a couple of days. She hated keeping him in the dark but knew it was necessary.

Sam was broken from her thoughts when she saw the headlights shine through the window. Nikolas was back. Sam got up and went to stand behind the door. She heard his footsteps on the walkway and pulled her gun out. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He flipped the lights on and Sam saw that he had grocery bags in his hands. He didn't even notice her standing there, he was trying to juggle all of the shopping bags. She stepped forward and slammed the front door closed pointing her gun to him. "A prince getting his own groceries? My my, how the mighty have fallen." Nikolas froze at the sound of his cousins voice. The bags all fell to the ground and the glass shattering mimicked his heart. He slowly turned around and saw her. His eyes widened at the sight of the gun. "Sam..." He started to say but shut up when Sam cocked the gun. "I do not want to hear excuses. But you are going to tell me everything. Starting now."

* * *

Jason tried Sam's cell for like the 50th time that morning. He sighed as he heard it go straight to voice mail like it had all the others. "Sam, please, will you call me. I am getting worried and so is Danny. He doesn't like that you took off without telling him you were going. Just please let me know you are safe. I love you."

He hung up and caught the urge to through the phone in frustration. "Was that mommy?"Jason heard and looked over to see Danny coming down the stairs.

Danny walked over to his dad as he leaned down and said "No buddy, I'm still trying to get a hold of her. But she will be home soon. She promised it would only be a couple of days."

"But she always tells me when she goes somewhere and when she's going to be back. Why didn't she do that this time?" He said sadly.

Before Jason could answer him, there as a knock at the door. Jason kissed Danny's forehead and walked over to open it. Carly, Sonny, Alexis, Molly, Kristina and Michael were all on the other side. They all knew Sam was gone because he had called each of them asking if they had seen her. Alexis took notice of her grandson and walked over and picked him up "And how is my favorite man this morning?" She asked trying to distract him.

"I miss mommy." Was all he said. Alexis's heart broke at the sadness in his voice. "Come on, my love. Let's go into the kitchen and get you some breakfast." The room watched as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Still no word from Sam?" Carly asked. Jason sighed and shook his head "Not one. All she left was that note." He pointed at it.

Sonny picked it up and started reading. "How do we know that something didn't happen to her?" Molly asked worried for her sister.

"The note is in her hand writing. I don't think if she was forced to leave the kidnapper would do that. Everything was in order when we got home. She went somewhere but I don't know where."

"Have you called Spinelli?" Michael asked. Jason laughed humorlessly "Yeah I did." "And?" "He dodged me. First he told me he was too busy and then told me his computer was broken." Sonny put the letter down and walked closer to Jason "He knows where she is."

Jason nodded his head "I have no doubt he does. When I told him to tell me he said to trust Sam and know that everything was going to be ok. Then the coward hung up. He hasn't been answering my calls either." Jason walked over to the mantle and looked at the picture that was taken by Sam a few days before the Nurses Ball. It was a picture of Sam, Jason, Danny and Jake. They were all smiling at the camera. The kids sat in the middle with Danny next to him and Jake next to Sam. Jake had really taken to Sam the last few months. Ever since he started seeing a new art therapists instead of Franco, he liked Sam. He liked being around her and talking to her. He was even worried when they had come back from the park to see her gone.

"Jason? Do you have any idea why she took off?" Carly asked him.

He turned back around and looked to the kitchen to see Alexis coming back out. "How is he?" He asked.

"Scared. He doesn't know why Sam would leave like this. He's eating cereal. Now, can you tell us anything about where my daughter might be?" She said. "You have an idea don't you?" Sonny asked.

Jason looked from him to Alexis and said "A couple of days after I was arrested Sam mentioned something about not thinking Nikolas was really dead." "What?"Alexis demanded. "Sam is convinced that because there is no body, he is still alive. And considering what Spinelli said..."

"You think she asked him to find proof." Sonny finished. Jason nodded his head "And I think he did." "That's good, isn't it?" Molly said. "If she finds him then you are no longer a suspect."

Jason shook his head "I have no idea what Sam is walking into. He had no problem trying to kill a woman he claimed to love to keep her from telling the truth. I really don't think he will have a problem hurting Sam to do the same."

* * *

"Sam, please. I can explain." Nikolas said to his armed cousin.

"I know you can. And you're going to. Now sit down and start. I'm not going to ask again." "Can you please put the gun down? It's a little hard to concentrate with it pointed at my head." He asked her.

Sam thought about it for a moment and then lowered the gun. "Fine. But you make one move and you will find out how quick I can be." Nikolas sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Why did I say thank you?" He asked a little mockingly. "Why did you take your death Nikolas? Do you have any idea what you have put your family through? Your sister and your mother are devastated. Spencer is in denial. Even Elizabeth is acting out. She's been leaning on Franco." Sam said in disgust. Sam watched as expression on his face change. He didn't look worried, he didn't look like he had regret.

Sam narrowed her eyes on him "Elizabeth knows, doesn't she? She knows you're alive? That's why she's not devastated. She knows you're not really dead." He didn't have to answer her. The look on his face said it all.

"God, do you two ever stop? You just can't help ruining people's lives can you? My life. My son's life! Do you know that they arrested Jason for your murder," she said sarcastically "right in front of our 4 year old? He was so traumatized that he would sleep until Jason was released on bail and back home!" She yelled.

"Sam, I'm sorry about Danny but that is not my fault. Jason wasn't supposed to be the one to find me." Sam glared at him and wanted so bad to pull out her gun and shoot him.

"What are you talking about?" Nikolas sighed and went to pour himself a drink "It as supposed to be Hayden. I got a hold of her diamonds and told her to come home if she wanted them. She was supposed to find me. Not Jason." He explained.

Sam shook her head "Is that supposed to make things better? Is that supposed to make me feel different? You obviously knew that Jason basically accused so why didn't you come forward? Why are you letting an innocent pay for someone else's crimes, again? Why?" She yelled at him.

"Because it's the only way out!" He yelled back.

Sam looked at him and shook her head "What?"

"This is the only way that I can get away from it all. Hayden, the loss of ELQ and the IRS. I don't have the money to pay my taxes which means I will be going to prison. I can't do that, Sam." Sam was really confused

"There is no way that Elizabeth would let Jason go to prison for something she knows he didn't do. She wouldn't do that to Jake."

Nikolas laughter without humor "She would if it was the only way to keep him from you." Sam jerked back "What?" She whispered.

"Liz knew that she would never have Jason back now that he had his memories. But if being in prison meant he was at away from you, then she was fine with it. I asked her opinion Sam, and she told me to leave it alone. At least in prison she could go see him without you around."

Sam was in complete shock. She knew that Elizabeth was no angel but this was completely evil. She was willing to have two little boys suffer just for her own gain. Sam shook her head and glared to her cousin.

"You're done. This whole thing is done. You are coming back to Port Charles with me and for once you are going to face what you have done and take responsibility for it. I am not letting Jason lose his family again. No for you and sure as hell not for Elizabeth."

Nikolas laughed and took a drink of his bourbon. "You really think that I'm going back?" Sam pulled her gun out and he just smirked.

"You didn't think ahead cousin. You didn't bring a silencer and the two women that are on either side of this house will hear that gun go off. But I'm pretty sure they will not hear you scream."

Sam raised her eyebrows "Is that a threat, cousin?" Nikolas smiled and said "Dead men can't make threats, Sam. You should know that." He started to advance on her when he heard

"It sure sounded like a threat to me."

Nikolas froze at the sound of another voice in the room. He looked at Sam and saw her smirk "Did you really think I would come alone?" She asked. Nikolas closed his eyes and turned to look at his brother in law pointing his weapon at him.

"Do not move. I don't want to have to tell my wife I shot her brother." Dante said. "You ok, Sam?" Dante asked. "I'm fine. I'll be a lot better once we get him back to PC."

Nikolas glared at her and she could see the hatred in his eyes. But she did not care. He stopped being family to her a long time ago. Dante walked over to him and put him in handcuffs while reading him his rights. Just then Sam heard the sirens and looked to Dante "That was fast." She said.

He smiled at her and said "I called when I heard you start yelling." Sam smiled back at him. A moment later, local police came through the door and took Nikolas outside.

"This isn't over!" She heard him shout before he got into the car. Sam rolled her eyes and looked to Dante "That was completely cheesy but he is right. It's not over. Yet." Dante looked down at her and asked "What do you mean?" She smiled and said "Let's just say Nikolas is going to be paying for a lot more that just tax evasion."

Dante shook his head and said "I have to get down to the station. They have agreed to extradite him to the U.S. We leave in the morning but you have a flight tonight."

Sam nodded her head. "Thank you for coming with me. I know you will get into some kind of trouble but I really appreciate it."

Dante shook his head "Jason saved my life. I owe him and I knew that Jordan would not look into any other possibility. I'm glad you were right. But I don't know how I am going to explain this to Lulu. She is going to be devastated."

Sam sighed and said "I know. Not to mention Spencer. And I wanted to ask you something." She turned fully to him and continued "I know that you two have a lot going on in your marriage. A lot to figure out so I want to say that Spencer is more than wanted by me. That kid is going to need so much after this and we are all going to need to rally around him after he learns the truth. What I'm saying is that if you and Lulu aren't able to take care of him, Jason and I will." She finished.

Dante nodded "Lulu and I still are in a vulnerable place. I will talk to her about it." Sam thanked him and he said "Come on. You are a family waiting for an explanation." Sam laughed and walked with him. Yes she had a lot of things to explain. But not to just her family.

* * *

Sam rode the elevator up to the penthouse. She was nervous about facing Jason. She had a lot to explain and she hoped he wasn't ok upset with her. The doors wonderland she walked over and unlocked the door. As she stepped inside, she knew no one was there. It was too quiet. "Jason? Danny?" She called out anyway just to make sure. No answer. She sighed and wondered where they were. She put her keys on the table and picked up her overnight bag. She would put her things away and then call Jason. She walked up the stairs and headed to their room. She was so tired from the flight and jet lag that after she put her her clothes away she decided to lay down for just a bit. She crawled into the middle of her and Jason's bed and laid her head on his pillow breathing in his scent. She was out a minute later.

Five minutes minutes later, Jason walks back into the apartment. He had just come from dropping Danny off at Lila's Kids in the park. He still had not heard from Sam. Danny had not been sleeping well with out his mom and neither had he. They both had been up almost the entire night before. He knew what ever Sam was doing was really important but he wished like hell she would just call him and let him know she was ok. He threw his keys on the desk and went to walk into the kitchen. He stopped and turned around. He did a double take and saw Sam's keys sitting on the desk. He looked around and didn't see anything else out of place. "Sam?" He called out. He heard nothing. He took the stairs two at a time and walked into their room. "Sam, are you...?" He didn't finish. He caught sight of her on the bed. She was in the middle of it on her back, sound asleep. Jason walked closer and looked her over. She didn't look like she was hurt in any way. Jason sighed in relief at the fact that she was home safe.

He looked down at her sleeping soundly and smiled softly. He reached over and pushed a piece of hair off her forehead. She wiggled a bit in her sleep, arching her back before settling back. Jason's gaze fell to her breasts and watched then rise and fall with her breaths. He smiled wickedly to himself as he got up and walked back over to the bedroom door. He shut and locked it for good measure. Then walked back over to the bed deciding his wife needed to answer for a few things.

ppppppppppppppppppp

Sam found herself slowly coming awake to the sweetest feeling. She felt her back arch and heard a moan slip past her lips. She didn't know of she was dreaming or not but got her answer when she felt the her orgasm coerce through her body. Sam's body arched up into it was she cried out. For the first time she opened her eyes and looked down at Jason from where he was settled between her spread legs. It was then that she noticed she saw completely naked. She remembered lying down in her jeans and tank top. She must have been really tired to sleep through him taking off her clothes. She sighed when she felt him kiss the inside of her thigh. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled down at him. "Hi." She says.

He pulls away from her and looks up to her with raised eyebrows. "Hi? You're gone for almost two days with no phone call, at all, and all you have to say is hi?" Jason asked her skeptically. Sam bites her lip to keep herself from laughing. While his tone was serious she could see the hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I left a note explaining what I could." Jason nodded his head and crawled up over her. "You did. You did leave a note. But that does not explain you not answering your phone when I called you." He stopped at her breasts and leaned down to nuzzle one tip. Sam squirmed in place at the soft caress and jerked out a cry when Jason latched on to it sucking it into his mouth hard. Sam's hand came to the back of his head and fisted in his hair. She wasn't sure if she was trying to get him to stop or begging him not to.

He pulled back only to switch sides and give her other tip equal love. Sam was panting she was breathing so hard. She let out a yelp when Jason softly bit her nipple and the sting it created radiated throughout her whole body. Jason moved his lips up to her neck and across her jaw. Sam's other hand ran up his back. Jason's lips hovered over hers and he looked into her eyes. The passion and desire that was in the both of them right now told Sam that this was not going to be a delicate coupling. She knew a part of Jason was upset with her and she was practically vibrating with the knowledge that he was going to take it out on her this way. She loved it when he got like this.

Jason looked down at her and saw the anticipation and excitement in her eyes. He loved that Sam didn't shy away from this side of him. She always took him with arms wide open and no regrets. He leaned in and kissed her hard. Not in the mood to wait Jason pulled back from the kiss and flipped her into her stomach. He placed a pillow underneath her for leverage. Sam came up on her forearms and tilted her hips. Jason placed his hand at them and gave her a firm squeeze. He slipped his hand between her legs and groaned at the feel of her. "So wet." He whispered. Sam moaned out his name as he pushed a finger inside her. "Jason, please..." She whispered. Jason pulled his finger free of her and placed himself at her entrance. He leaned over her and put his mouth on her shoulder. She threw her head back at the feel of his teeth sinking into her flesh. She screamed out in pleasure the next minute as Jason slammed his entire length inside her. She didn't have time to recover as Jason started ramming into her with unrelenting thrusts.

His speed was causing her clit to rub against the pillow beneath her. Jason moved his lips from her neck up to her cheek. Sam took the hint and turned her head kissing him. Jason didn't release her lips as her moans were becoming louder and louder as she was getting closer to her climax. Jason knew she was close because she was tightening around him. He brought one of his hands up and cupped her breast giving it a hard squeeze. Sam gasped into the kiss. She knew she was seconds away from coming and it happened when Jason gave her nipple a strong tug. Sam screamed and fell to the bed. Jason road out her release with her and slowed his thrusts.

Sam didn't know how long she stayed there trying to catch her breath but she suddenly became aware that Jason was still hard inside her. He hadn't come. As if reading her thoughts, Jason pulled out softly and pushed back in. Sam groaned at her sensitivity. "Jason I can't..." "Shhh." He whispered at her ear. He softly pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back. He moved the pillow away and Sam looked up at him. His body was glistening with sweat he was starting down at her with nothing but love in his eyes. Suddenly Sam found the energy she hadn't had a moment ago. She lifted her hand and softly touched his face. Jason closed his eyes at her touch and leaned into it. She had only been gone a short time but he had missed her so much. Sam pulled his face down and kissed his lips. Jason wedged his arms around her and held her close to him and he slowly slipped back inside her. Sam whimpered against his lips and held on to him tight. Jason made love to every part of her. Sam knew she would not last long and Jason's thrust were coming faster telling her the same was true for him. Sam dug her nails into his back as the pleasure mounted higher in her. Jason thrust into her one last final time, causing them both to shatter. Sam broke the kiss on her cry of release and Jason groaned her name into her throat.

They both stayed stuck together trying to get their breathing under control. Jason pressed soft kisses to her neck making her smile. Sam turned her head and Jason met her lips with his. The kiss was lazy and sweet and completely perfect. Jason pulled away from the kiss and smirked down at her. "Now that is a hi." Sam laughed and kissed him again. Jason unwrapped himself from around her dropped to his side. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He listened as her breathing returned to normal and then asked "He is alive, isn't he?"

Sam looked up at him and said "Yeah, he is. Spinelli found him in Greece under a fake name. He wanted away from Hayden and the IRS. It was supposed to be Hayden that found him. But when he found out you had been arrested..."

Jason saw her nervous look "What?" He asked. "Elizabeth told him not to do anything about it."

Jason felt the shock run through his body. "Elizabeth knew he was alive?" He bit out.

Sam nodded her head "Nikolas said that when he asked her she wanted him to stay quiet. Because if you were in prison you would be away from me and that is what she wanted. Access to you with no involvement of me."

Jason tried to control his anger but it was hard. "She knew the entire time and just to come between us, again, she kept quiet. How could she do that?" "Jason, we don't know for sure..."

"Oh come on Sam. Look at everything she has done in the past to us. It really shouldn't be that shocking that she did this." Sam ran her hand over her chest and sat up to look at him "But again, it didn't work. Nikolas is on his way back here and he is facing a life time sentence." Jason looked down at her dully "For faking his own death? That's not even illegal, is it?"

"No it's not but I was talking about attempted murder. Spinelli found the connection between Nikolas and the real gunman that tried to kill Hayden."

Jason looked down at her shocked. "The file is with Dante and he is bringing it back a long with Nikolas." Jason frowned at her "Dante?" He asked.

Sam smiled and said "I wasn't going alone." "So, you called Dante?" He asked skeptical.

"Yes, Dante. He was the only one I could trust that wasn't out on bail and not allowed to leave the country." She explained.

Jason relaxed a little and pulled her down on top of him "Ok I will exceed that. But you are in so much trouble with our son and Jake. Neither one of them liked you leaving without saying goodbye or telling them where you were going."

Sam smiled softly and said "I know. But I have juicy fruits so I know they will forgive me." Jason shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her but was stopped by the sound of her phone ringing.

Jason reached over and said " It's Dante." Sam nodded her head telling him to answer it. "Dante, hey" he said into the phone. He listened for a second before saying "That was fast. Yeah, we'll be there. Thanks man."

Jason hung up and looked down at her "He just landed with Nikolas. Wants us to meet him at the PCPD." Sam jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and smiled before he got up and followed her. Saving water was best for the environment.

* * *

Sam and Jason walked into the PCPD to see Lulu, Laura, Elizabeth, Alexis and Jordan all standing there. Lulu and Elizabeth looked to be having words and as they got closer they heard Elizabeth say "I'm sorry Lulu but you need to face the fact that Nikolas is gone. With all the evidence against Jason there is no way he's not."

Sam could see that Lulu was equal parts hurt and pissed at what she was saying. Sam couldn't blame her and was sure that when the truth came out, Lulu would end up doing some damage to her pretty little face. "I don't know, Elizabeth. I mean there is no body. Maybe Nikolas is alive after all." Sam said making her and Jason's presence known.

The room turned to look at her as Alexis came over and hugged her daughter. She pulled back and looked at her sternly "You are so grounded young lady." Sam laughed at her mother and kissed her cheek.

"I want to know what is going on and I want to know it now." Jordan said as she walked over to Sam and Jason.

Sam cocked her head to the side "What's the matter, Jordan? Don't know what's going on in your own city? That shouldn't be a shock, I mean you never really know what's going on." Sam said with a smirk.

Jordan glared at her and said "I don't know who you think you are..."

"I am the person who is getting really tired of doing your job. And unlucky for you I am damn good at my job. This is the second time that I have had to find evidence that proves my husband is innocent because you are too damn incompetent to do it. And this time is the last. You had no right to arrest Jason in front of our four year old and leavening him traumatized. And you can bet your ass is going to pay for it in more ways than one." Jordan stood there shocked and embarrassed. Before she could say anything the door to the station opened and in walked Dante with Nikolas in handcuffs.

The room stood still with shock. Dante walked further into the room and Alexis walked over to him and slapped Nikolas right across the face. "This is the last time that you are going to hurt my daughter and Jason. Do not even think about calling me as your attorney. And I am going to make damn sure you get nothing but sorry ass public defender."

Dante chucked and walked him over to his mother and sister. They both had tears in their eyes and Lulu whispered "Why?"

"I'm sorry but it was the only way." He said. They shook their head as a police officer came and took him into the interrogation room. Dante pulled Lulu into his arms as she broke down crying. Alexis walked over and put a hand on Laura's shoulder for comfort. She reached up and grabbed it smiling at her with tears in her eyes.

"Why would he do this?" She asked in so broken voice. "I can answer that." Said Sam "But I think you might want to hear it from Elizabeth more."

All eyes turned to Liz as she started around the room like a deer caught in headlights. "I...I have no idea what you're talking about."

She made a movie to leave but Jason stopped her a d glared his icy blue eyes at her. "How could you do this? After everything you have already done, you are still so desperate that you would want to see me in prison just to be away from Sam. How are you able to look our son in the eye knowing you are helping taking his father away from him again?"

"You knew about this?" Lulu demanded walking over to her.

Liz, knowing she was caught started defending herself "You don't understand..." "You're damn right I don't. How pathetic are you going to end up, Elizabeth? What, now are you going to try and kill Sam or Jason because you can't have him in your bed?" Lulu said.

"She's not going to do anything because she is going to prison as well." All eyes turned to Dante as he held up the file. "Nikolas was the one that tried to have Hayden killed. This leads us right to the guy he hired. And the man also had proof that Elizabeth knew the whole time. That aiding and abetting and that's a felony." He finished.

Elizabeth stood there completely still. She could not believe that this was happening. "No, I can't go to prison. My boys..."

"Have family. Jake will be staying with Sam and I and since Lucky is too busy proving he is like his father I'm sure Lulu or Laura would love to have Cam and Aiden." Jason said.

Liz looked up at him and said "Jason you can't let them taking me from my boys."

He shrugged and gave her and look saying "Sure I can. It will be so easy after you have tried to do it to me now three times." A police officer came over and placed her under arrest the entire time she was kicking and screaming.

Sam turned to Lulu and Laura "I'm sorry that this happened..."

"Don't you dare. I think my family has caused you enough pain that we will be indebted to you for the rest of our lives." Laura said softly.

"I'm sorry he has put the two of you through so much and I really hope that Danny does not suffer anymore because off it." Lulu said to them.

Sam smiled and said "He's a tough little boy. And I know that this is hardly the place but once everything is settled a little more we can talk about Spencer. I know that Laura will more that likely take in Aiden and Cam but if you and Dante aren't ready for Spencer..." "If it's all the same, I would like Spencer to live with us." Lulu said looking to Dante. He smiled at her and nodded as she looked back to Sam to see her smiling too.

"I figured you would. But I think that it would be best if we are all there for him when he is told the truth. This whole thing has been so confusing for him that he is going to need all the support he can get." Sam said.

Lulu nodded and Laura agreed. "I think after the day we have had we should go and pick up they boys from Lila's Kids and take them home. We can get together in the morning and tell Spencer what is going on." Laura said. They said their goodbyes and left.

"I am going to go to the office and start the custody papers for Jake." Alexis said as she kissed Sam on her cheek and patted Jason's arm before walking out of the station. Sam watched as Jordan came and stood in front of them.

"I am going to assume that all charges against Jason will be dropped? Because I would hate to have to call Diane and have her bring the media along with her." Sam said.

Jordan glared at her and said "Your ex husband is free to go." She put emphasis on the word ex. Jordan started to walk away when Sam said "I can also trust that Shawn Butler will be released as soon as possible? I think we can both agree that he has been way from his son for long enough as it is."

Sam watched Jordan freeze and turn around to her. "Like I said, I'm damn good at my job. You have 24 hours to tell them the truth or they will find out from a very different source" Sam said pointing to herself and smiling "and they will hate you just that much more. And just fair warning, I will also be launching a complaint with your supervisor telling him all that you have missed that I, a lowly PI, had to find because you just couldn't." Sam said with a mocking frown.

Jordan looked like she wanted to say something but Jason stepped up behind Sam and glared at her. She sent them both a cold look before turning around and walking away. Sam smiled at turned to look up at Jason "Can we go and pick up Jake and Danny? I want them to know I'm back."

Jason smiled down at her and said "They made me promise to come get them if you came back while they were at camp." Sam smiled and linked her arm in his, walking out the door of the police station.

* * *

Sam and Jason walked through the door of the penthouse with Jake and Danny. When they got to the park and Danny saw his mom, he ran for her screaming. It caused the entire park to erupt with laughter and smiles. Jake also saw that Sam was back and came over and gave her a hug. Sam explained to the boys that she had to leave because of an emergency but everything was fine. She promised them that she wouldn't do it ever again. The stopped by Sonny's on the way home to tell him and Carly what had happened. And like she figured, Carly was pissed but Jason was able to calmer down. Jason wanted to get home so that they could explain to Jake what was going on. They said their goodbyes and went home.

Danny walked over to the table where his coloring stuff was and started to draw. Jake made a move to go join him but was stopped by Jason. "Hey buddy can you come and sit down for a minute? Sam and I have something to talk to you about." Jake followed his dad and sat down in between him and Sam. Sam put her hand on his back and Jake leaned into her "Is everything ok?" Jake asked. "Well we have something to tell you about your mom." Sam said looking down at him. "Do I have to go back to her now? I really wanted to stay with you guys for a few days." He said in a small voice. Sam looked to Jason and Jason said "Actually, I think you will be staying with us from now on. Your mom is going to be away for a while and Sam and I were wondering if you would like to live here with us and Danny."

Jason watched the look of excitement come over his sons face and he asked "Really?" Jason smiled at Sam and then looked back to Jake "Yeah really. Your brothers will be staying with your grandma Laura but you will still get to see them all the time. You guys all go to the day camp and when school starts you'll see them everyday. So, what do you say, you wanna live with us?" Jake nodded his head adamantly but then stopped and asked "Did mom do something bad? Is that why she has to go away?" Jason scooted closer to him and said "Your mom did get into some grown up trouble but nothing is going to happen to you and your brothers. I know that you will miss her but this is something that can't be controlled." Jake shrugged his shoulders "We really didn't see her a lot anyway. If I wasn't with you then we were at grams house and her nurse was taking care of us."

Sam looked over to Jason with concern. Elizabeth's grandmother was still living in her own home but she had a constant caregiver living with her. She wasn't able to do much lately. "Ever since we moved into that new house she's been spending a lot of time with Franco. I thought he was a nice guy but all he really did was ask me questions about you and Sam. Our first night at the new house I was having trouble falling asleep so I went down to get a glass of water but Franco and mom were on the couch. I don't know what they were doing but they didn't look like they had any clothes on. I got scared when mom screamed and ran back upstairs. I've been kind of glad we haven't been spending time that much time with her. She been mean lately. Especially to Cam."

The horrified look that came over Sam's face as Jake talked and it just made Jason that much madder. "Everything is going to be ok now. I promise that if you don't want to live with your mom again then you don't have to, ok?" Jason said running his hand over his head. "Danny loves having you around and you are the best big brother to him. It will be really nice having you staying here." Sam said as she smiled down at him. He smiled back at her before dropping his head "I'm really sorry about how I treated you, Sam. But mom told me if I wanted to have dad back that I needed to show him what a bad person you were. But I knew you weren't bad. You were always so nice to me." Jason's anger at Elizabeth was getting worse and worse with every word he said. It was Elizabeth's fault Jake thought of Sam the way he had.

"Jake, you didn't do anything wrong. You don't have anything to be sorry for. Your dad is always going to be there for you. I think he has proven that, right?" Jake nodded his head "Then you don't have to worry about him not being around." She said. "Thanks Sam." Jake said leaning over and hugging her. Sam hugged him just as tight and Jason looked on with a happy heart. "Why don't you go and color with Danny now while your dad and I start dinner." Jake hopped up off the sofa and over to his little brother. Jason watched him go and moved to sit of the coffee table in front of Sam. "I don't care what her sentence is, she is not ever getting custody of him again." Jason whispered. "Its not going to be hard to get full custody of him now. With her in prison and what Jake saw between her and Franco..." Sam stopped and visibly shuttered "But should he talk with anyone about it? I don't want to traumatize him any more." Sam asked. Jason shook his head and said "I will talk to his therapists and see what she says first. If she thinks it will be good then we can find one."

Sam nodded her head and looked back to the boys coloring. She smiled when she heard Jake telling Danny he was good at coloring. "Looks like we won't have to worry about them having the relationship you and AJ had." She said looking at him. He laughed and said "Thank God."

They watched them for a few minutes before getting up and going into the kitchen to make dinner. They worked around each other with ease as Sam cut up vegetables and Jason cooked the chicken. When it was done, Sam called the boys in to eat. They talked and laughed in between bites. Sam told Jake stories about when he was younger and they went camping. They had decided that next weekend they were going to go camping as a family and Sam promised to show the boys how to fish. After dinner was done they all pitched in and did the dishes before deciding to watch a movie before bed. After the movie was over Jake went to take a shower and Danny had his bath. They were being tucked in when Jason told Jake "This weekend we will work on getting your room set up. Most of your stuff is in there I just have to put it together."

"He means I have to put it together." Sam said with a smile as she picked up some of their stuff off the floor "Your dad and tools don't really go together."

Jake tried not to but he laughed and Jason looked down at him "You think that's funny?" Sam winked at Jake and he nodded his head. Jason tickled him until he said uncle. Sam looked on at father and son and smiled. Danny came walking into the bedroom rubbing his eyes and got into his bed.

"You guys ready for bed? You have that field trip tomorrow with Alice so you need to get your sleep." Sam said walking over and tucking the blankets around Danny. She leaned down and kissed his head "Goodnight baby. Love you." "Goodnight mommy. Love you too." He said on a yawn.

Sam smiled and walked over to Jake as Jason walked over to Danny. "You all tucked in?" He asks Danny. Danny nods while looking up at his dad. "I'll see you in the morning ok? Goodnight buddy." Jason kisses his head and watches as his eyes droop.

Sam sits next to Jake "You going to be ok?" She asks. "Yeah, I feel safe here with you guys." Sam smiled down at him and kissed his head "Ok. But you know where we are if you need us." Jake nodded and yawned. "Goodnight, sweetie." "Night Sam."

He said as he closed his eyes. Jason and Sam walked to the door and shut off their light. Jason walked downstairs and made sure that the place was locked up and Sam walked into the bedroom to get ready for bed. She was brushing her teeth when he walked in and did the same as her. Sam walked over to her side of the bed and opened the drawer pulling out the papers inside. Jason turned off the bathroom light and got into bed. "What's that?" He asked her. Sam smiled at him and handed them over "My mom gave these to me the other day. I was going to give them to you then but Spinelli called and I had to go."

Sam crawled over to him and set up on her knees watching him read the papers. His brows frowned and he said "These are our divorce papers." Sam smiled and nodded her head "Yes they are. They are our unfilled divorce papers."

Jason looked up at her in shock "What?" He asked.

"My mom never filed them. She said that it would have just been a waste of her time because she knew you would get you memories back eventually. So she never turned them in." She explained.

Jason smiled and felt an overwhelming feeling to hug his mother-in-law the next time he was her. "So we're still married." Sam nodded her head and moved closer to him, straddling his hips. Jason put the papers on his nightstand and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'm afraid so. And I have something else to tell you. We aren't going to be able to fix the spare room for Jake." Jason looked at her a little confused "Why not?" Sam smiled down at him and said "Because your daughter is going to need a place to sleep."

Jason looked up at her and then down to her stomach. "You mean...are you...are you pregnant?" He stumbled over his words. Sam bit her lip and smiled "Yeah, I'm pregnant. I also just found out the day Spinelli called and told me where Nikolas was. I wanted this to be over do that when I told you, you could be happy instead of worrying about not being here for her."

Jason reached down and put his hand on her belly. Sam placed her hand over his and looked down at him "Are you happy? I know it kind of soon but..." She was cut off by Jason pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I am more than happy, Sam. But how do you know if it's a girl?" He asked with a smile. "Mothers intuition. I had the same about Danny when I found out I was pregnant with him. For some reason I just knew he was a boy."

At the mentor her pregnancy with Danny Jason got a little somber. He wasn't there for her at all during the majority of her pregnancy. But this time he was going to miss a thing. "I promise that I will be here fore everything Sam. I'm not..."

Sam put her finger to his mouth to shush him and said "I know. We will both be there for each other. This time will be different. It will be better." She smiled at him.

Jason moved to where Sam was on her back and he was above her "Damn straight." He whispered. Jason kissed his pregnant wife and was extremely grateful for the way his life had worked out. After his accident, he didn't know if he would ever have a normal life. But because of Sam he had more than that. He had everything he never knew he wanted.


End file.
